The present invention is directed to wheel axle assemblies, and more particularly to a wheel assembly for moving heavy objects over flat or uneven terrain with the capability of easily removing the wheel assembly for the purpose of changing the wheels or for storing the device.
Collapsible shelters such as those offered by International E-Z Up, Inc. have become ubiquitous at parks, beaches, athletic events, and a myriad of other locations where respite from the sun and other elements is desired. These collapsible shelters are perfect for creating a covered environment during the event, and then the shelter is quickly collapsed into a compact configuration for transportation. The ease in which these shelters are expanded and contracted have led to widespread commercial success, but the shelters can be relatively heavy, weighing up to forty pounds or more. For this reason, a carry case with handles is typically provided to make the transportation of the shelter easier. In light of the weight factor, however, it may be preferable to roll the shelter while in the carrying case rather than carrying the shelter when transporting the shelter to and from the event. Accordingly, some models include a protective carrying case or bag that is equipped with small (approximately one inch) wheels that are part of the carrying case and allow the encased shelter to roll along a smooth flat surface. An issue arises, however, when the permanently attached wheels must navigate some irregular terrain such as sand or uneven pavement. The top heavy carry case can become unstable, making it difficult to roll the shelter. Moreover, the permanent wheels cannot be exchanged for different wheels if the terrain or conditions suggest a different set.
What is needed is a solution to the transportation of shelters, carrying cases, and other bulk objects in general that includes an exchangeable wheel assembly that promotes movement over a variety of surfaces and terrains, and which can be easily removed when desired such that the unit may be stacked or be stored without the wheel assembly while further permitting the facile change of one set of wheels for another.